


Ant man and the cop

by welcometothebakery



Category: Ant-Man (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt Scott Lang, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-01-25 14:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18576418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcometothebakery/pseuds/welcometothebakery
Summary: Ant man gets hurt. His journey through flash backs, panic attacks and much more stuff I hate myself for writing. But never fear his ex-wife's fiancé is here cause I thought that would make a fun couple. (Pretty sure I'm the first ever to ship it). Jim is there for Scott and there is a scandalous affair as well as hurt and emotions and stuff just you wait.TEMPORARILY DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE





	1. Ouch

**Author's Note:**

> Hi don't hate me I go to school and do this instead of work :/

5:42 pm and he was done, the whole bloody house arrest thing, he was over it. Scott finally went outside even though the past couple days he had been outside it felt like a novelty. To be in the open air completely free. He knew he shouldn't. He had a big day tomorrow but he just couldn't resist the temptation of the bar round the corner. He hadn't been out drinking for a while and he felt quite lonley, the need to socialise was burning. 

The sky went dark long ago but Scott didn't care. He was busy having a great conversation with every new person that came vaugley near him until they mad their excuses. He was gonna have fun tonight he told himself although, hold that thought, he needed to pee. The beer finally encouraged him to the dodgy looking bathrooms at the back. He finished up at the grotty urinal and felt a large hand on his shoulder that sent shivers down his spine.

"What do we have here lads?" A deep cockney accent slurred, "I like this one, he's pretty."

Scott didn't know how to react; Surley this was not allowed inside a bar, maybe this place got a little rough since the last time he was here. Suddenly there were hands all over his body pinning him to the floor, it all happened so fast. His clothes were ripped off and one by one the five men raped him on the bathroom floor.

"And just to make sure our little buttercup doesn't rat us out.." The cockney said as he proceeded to kick at Scott's limp body on the floor "...he knows what's coming."

Half an hour must've passed of Scott sat curled in the corner of the men's room curled into himself and shaking while hid under a sink. Eventually he heard the creak of the door swinging open and he tried to curl into himself even further. "Scott?"

Jim? It couldn't be Jim. "Scott is that you?" Scott lifted his head from between his knees. It was Jim suddenly there was a hand touching him.

"No no please, stay back." Jim listened and stepped back.

"Okay I will but you need to get yourself up and I'm gonna take you home to our place" Jim said

Scott was in a trance he just nodded and tried to stand but a pain in his leg flared up and he half sreamed. "Alright Scott you're gonna need help walking so I'm gonna put my arm around you is that ok?" Jim knew the procedure of being careful around victims, after all he was a cop. Scott nodded and leaned all his weight on Jim a as he was assisted out the bar.

"That's it, nearly there." Scott was in so much pain when they reached the car. He fell asleep in thre shotgun seat immediately.


	2. Thank you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know it's going slow but we'll get there

He woke up. Pain, a lot of it, was the first thing that came to him as he groaned loudly. Where was he? He looked round to see the spare room of Maggie and Paxton's place and list nights memories came suddenly toppling down on him. 

There were hands all over him, he couldn't get them off. They were burning and he started to panic curling into himself. He heard the voices over and over.

"I like this one, he's pretty."

"Our little buttercup...he knows what's coming."

"Scott?" A gentle hand stroked through his hair "shhhhh calm down its just me, Jim. You're having a panic attack just breathe with me. In and out."

He tried so hard to breathe and focus on the fingers stroking through his hair he pulled the sheets up under his chin and sobbed until his breaking went somewhat normal. "I'm sorry Jim."

"What are you sorry for? I've seen stuff like this before, I may not know what you're going through but as a cop I have seen a lot of people in you're situation and trust me, it wasn't your fault." He said it so firmly that more tears pricked in Scotts eyes. "I'm really sorry but you're gonna need to go to hospital. You're not in good shape."

Scott could already feel hands all over him, molesting him. "No...no you can't I ... I can't let them touch me."

"It's fine Scott if you want Maggie can go she'll stay right by your side the whole time."

"No Jim. I want you to come. Does Maggie know? Does she know I'm here?"

"No. We arrived after she was in bed."

"Can you take me, please. I don't want anyone else knowing. And can we wait for them to leave the house before we go. I just... Well I'm not ready to face Maggie or my daughter yet."

"We've got about a ten minute window to get you out the house now if you're ready."

Scott nodded and allowed Jim to take most his weight as the hobbled out to the car. He really didn't want to go but he knew he had to. Being around Jim made him feel slightly safer. When the got to the car he felt his phone start ringing and hopes face came up on the screen.

"She's probably worried about you Scott, you should take it." Said Jim reassuringly but Scoot just shook his head and slid the phone back into his pocket.

The car ride was as silent as the quantum realm and Scott knew what was awaiting him when the arrived so he tried to thing positive, like Cassie.

After being manhandled into a wheelchair at the entrance of the ER Scott was struggling to keep it together. They made him roll up his pants leg so they could examine what they thought was a broken bones. After they sat around making him wait for an X-Ray. Thank god he was wearing trackies, wait what? Last night he was wearing jeans.

"Jim what happened to my pants?" He asked to the man in the chair beside his bed.

"I'm sorry Scott last night I couldn't leave you in all those blood covered torn up clothes. I hope I wasn't an invasion and you were asleep." 

"It's fine, thank you. Thanks for caring for me while I'm in this mess."

Just as Jim was about to say something in return a kind looking female doctor entered. "Hi I'm Dr Greene, but you can call me Beth. Are you ready for us to do the rape kit now?" Scott froze. He knew it was gonna happen but hearing the words made it real. He shook his head and turned to Jim with a worried face.

"I can't do it."

"Yes you can Scott. We're gonna get who's responsible and lock them up for years you hear me?" 

Scott nodded. "Okay I'll do it but only if you stay."

The doctor made quick work of swabbing parts of his body until she got to one area. "Mr Lang, do you mind rolling onto your front and allowing me to remove your underwear?" Scott complied but reached out for Jim's hand when she got to the waist band.

Jim struggled not to react at the sight of Scott's blood covered thighs and allowed the painful squeeze of his hand as the lady took the swab.

"Scott it ok." Jim reassured when he saw the tears in his eyes. "She's all done, no one has to touch you like that ever until you're ready ok?"

Scott sniffed and nodded. "Thank you," he said looking at their hands, "for being here for me."


End file.
